The One I Hate So Much
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: 'Penghianat'. Hanya satu kata itu yang muncul apabila aku disuruh mendeskripsikan mengenai gadis itu. Gadis yang seenaknya mempermainkan perasaanku, membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, lalu meninggalkanku dan menghilang begitu saja. (Warning : little OOC, pairing with OC)


'Penghianat'. Hanya satu kata itu yang muncul apabila aku disuruh mendeskripsikan mengenai gadis itu. Gadis yang seenaknya mempermainkan perasaanku, membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, lalu meninggalkanku dan menghilang begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The One I Hate So Much**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x OC (Kotobuki Reika)**

 **Warning : Little OOC, pairing with OC,** _ **mainstream**_ **, Sudut pandang Akashi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Akashi, kau ingat Reika- _chan_?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Hayama Kotaro, seniorku di tim basket saat masih SMA dulu membuat suasana hening seketika. Lalu kulihat Reo yang duduk disebelahnya menyikutnya pelan sambil berbisik, 'Jangan membicarakan soalnya!'. Saat ini kami sedang reuni tim basket, dan semua langsung hening setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kotaro itu. Mungkin semuanya sudah tahu, Reika adalah mantan kekasihku, kami putus tiga tahun yang lalu. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia yang _memutuskanku sepihak_.

Akupun mengangguk, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa-bawa namanya?"

Hayama mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Apa kau tidak tahu, dua bulan yang lalu dia… meninggal?"

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku saat mendengar hal itu, "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Kebetulan temanku itu tetangganya, dan aku juga kaget saat dia menyebut nama tetangganya yang meninggal itu, aku ingat dia… pernah berpacaran denganmu…" jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil agak memelankan suaranya saat menyebutkan kalimat terakhirnya. Kalimat yang _tabu_ untukku.

Aku terdiam. Kotobuki Reika. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka jika mengingat soal hubunganku dengannya dulu. Kami putus dengan cara yang bisa dibilang… kurang baik. Dia pacar pertamaku. Senyumnya manis, sifatnya ramah, dan sopan, sehingga membuatnya mudah disukai banyak orang. Kami berpacaran saat kelas dua SMA, sampai tiga tahun yang lalu dia memutuskanku dengan alasan yang tidak bisa kuterima.

' _Kita putus yuk. Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita. Dan sepertinya… aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain…'_

Kata-katanya padaku waktu itu masih kuingat dengan jelas hingga sekarang. Dia tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut dan meninggalkanku begitu saja pada saat itu. Dadaku terasa sangat perih mendengarnya. Dia perempuan pertama yang kusukai. Aku menemaninya setiap hari saat ia koma karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku yang selalu disisinya, dan dia memutuskan hubungan kami yang sudah berjalan empat tahun hanya karena alasan bosan dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Jadi selama ini kau anggap aku ini apa? Pertanyaan itu selalu muncul di otakku.

'Penghianat'. Hanya satu kata itu yang muncul apabila saat ini aku disuruh mendeskripsikan mengenai gadis itu. Gadis yang seenaknya mempermainkan perasaanku, membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, lalu meninggalkanku dan menghilang begitu saja. Aku membencinya? Ya. Tentu. Berkatnya, aku menjadi malas memiliki hubungan asmara. Rasa _trauma_ muncul jika berpikir mengenai hubungan asmara. Aku jadi tidak bisa mempercayai kata 'cinta'. Tidak lama setelah kejadian itu ia tiba-tiba pindah rumah dan kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Akashi?" panggil Hayama karena melihatku melamun.

"Ah, ya," jawabku, lalu basa-basi aku bertanya, "Dia meninggal karena apa?"

Terlihat Hayama terdiam dan menundukkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum ia menjawab dengan suara yang lirih, "Dia meninggal karena… AIDS."

Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tercengang. Bukan hanya aku, Reo dan Nebuya juga, bahkan Chihiro yang tidak mengenal Reika. Serius?

Rasa benciku pada gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja… Dadaku kembali terasa perih. Aku tidak tahu mengapa sekarang aku merasa sedih dan kehilangan…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuan dengan tim Rakuzan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku kembali memikirkan Reika, sungguh aku tidak percaya dia meninggal karena penyakit mengerikan itu. Setahuku dia sehat-sehat saja. Entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran, sehingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meminta alamat rumahnya yang baru pada Hayama, rupanya ia pindah ke Tokyo. Akupun tiba di alamat yang tertera, rumah yang sederhana, dan terlihat sepi, ragu-ragu aku memencet bel rumah itu.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara wanita dewasa, suara milik ibu Reika. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dia wanita yang sangat baik.

"Bibi, ini aku… Akashi Seijuuro," jawabku.

Wanita itupun segera membuka pintu rumahnya, dan memelukku, "Seijuuro- _kun_! Reika… Reika sudah…" suaranya terdengar sangat lirih, dan terdengar isakan kecil, aku hanya bisa mengelus pundaknya. Dia pasti sangat terpukul kehilangan putri satu-satunya. Setelahnya ia mengajakku memasuki rumahnya, ke kamar milik Reika.

"Aku masih tidak percaya akan kehilangan Reika secepat ini…" ucap wanita berusia 40an akhir itu sambil mengelus sprei di kasur Reika, kamarnya dibiarkan begitu saja, seolah penghuninya masih hidup. Aku memperhatikan barang-barang disitu, dan aku tercengang, masih ada fotoku dengannya, barang-barang pemberianku seperti boneka, kotak musik, _snow globe_ dan sebagainyapun terpajang rapih di meja kecil yang terdapat disitu. Tapi yang paling membuatku sakit adalah, saat membuka kotak musik yang pernah kuberi padanya dulu, didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak yang kuberikan padanya, sepasang denganku, hanya saja milikku sudah kubuang saat putus dulu.

"Bibi… maaf jika aku lancang… Tapi kenapa Reika bisa sampai…" aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku.

Wanita itu menundukkan pandangannya, air mata menggenang di matanya, "Kemungkinan besar Reika terkena penyakit AIDS gara-gara transfusi darah yang diterimanya… Seijuuro- _kun_ ingat kan saat Reika kecelakaan? Ia membutuhkan transfusi darah yang cukup banyak, dan rupanya salah satunya terdapat virus tersebut."

Mataku membelalak mendengarnya. Jangan-jangan dulu dia…

Bibi tersenyum sedih menatapku, "Seijuuro- _kun_ … dia selalu memikirkanmu… aku tahu Reikalah yang memutuskanmu, tapi tolong percaya satu hal… dia sebetulnya sangat menyanyangimu… Dia hanya takut, kau akan tertular olehnya, hingga akhirnya, dia memilih untuk menjauh darimu."

Bibi… tolong jangan dilanjutkan… aku merasa sangat bersalah telah berprasangka buruk padanya selama ini. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

Tiba-tiba, bibi membuka sebuah laci, mengambil sebuah benda berwarna abu-abu berbentuk persegi panjang, dan memberikannya padaku.

"… _Tape recorder_?" gumamku setelah melihat benda itu lebih jelas. Reika memang memiliki benda ini. Dia selalu memainkannya denganku, untuk menyimpan kenang-kenangan, dan jika ia rindu suaraku, katanya. Dulu aku berpikir, jika ia rindu, cukup menelepon saja kan? Lagipula jaman sudah canggih. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti benda ini sangat berguna.

Bibi mengangguk kecil, "Aku tidak tahu apa isi rekamannya. Enam bulan sebelum Reika meninggal, dia memintaku membeli sebuah kaset kosong, katanya dia ingin merekam sesuatu, dan aku sering mendengar dia menyebut namamu disitu. Jadi kuberikan saja untukmu. Mungkin terdapat pesan yang ditujukkan untukmu…"

Aku mengangguk, tidak lama, aku pun pamit untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat lagi… pemakaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencari tempat yang ditunjukan oleh peta yang dibuatkan bibi, dan berhasil menemukan sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'Kotobuki Reika' dan berjongkok dihadapannya sambil meletakan sebuah buket lili putih disitu. Kumasukkan tanganku ke kantongku, dan kuambil sebuah _tape recorder_ miliknya, menekan tombol _play_ yang ada disitu.

" _Seijuuro…"_

Tidak berapa lama, terdengar suara gadis yang kurindukan… suara Reika.

" _Aku merindukanmu… Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_ …" lanjutnya. Terdengar sangat lemah dan lirih.

'Aku juga. Dan aku sekarang dihadapanmu.'

" _Seijuuro… Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku setelah aku memutuskanmu tiga tahun yang lalu… Maaf… hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan…"_

'Ya. Aku sangat membencimu hingga beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi benciku hilang begitu saja. Maafmu kuterima.'

" _Aah… Padahal aku ingin melupakanmu… Tapi nyatanya tidak bisa… Setiap hari, aku selalu memikirkanmu selama tiga tahun ini. Bahkan saat inipun aku masih berharap bisa bertemu denganmu._ "

'Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya lebih cepat? Jika kau mengatakannya, aku akan langsung berlari menemuimu dulu.'

" _Aku terkadang menyesali kenapa dulu tidak berkata jujur padamu. Tapi jika membayangkanmu akan menjauhiku karena penyakit ini, aku… tidak sanggup. Maaf… aku memang egois ya?_ "

'Mana mungkin aku menjauhimu! Ya. Dasar egois!'

Hening cukup lama, tapi terdengar kembali sebuah suara, " _Kau tahu Seijuuro? Tubuhku sangat kurus sekarang… seperti tengkorak hidup. Mengerikan,_ " suaranya terdengar bergetar, " _Setelah aku mengetahui kalau aku terkena penyakit ini, aku marah pada Tuhan, aku membenci takdirku… Kenapa harus aku yang terkena penyakit ini? Apa salahku? Setiap hari aku memikirkannya, namun tidak kutemukan jawabannya. Gara-gara penyakit ini, aku dijauhi oleh lingkungan, aku dikucilkan, cita-citaku tidak akan pernah bisa tercapai, dan gara-gara penyakit ini juga… aku tidak bisa bersamamu…_ " lirihnya di akhir kalimat. Dan terdengarlah sebuah isakan. Mataku pun mulai terasa panas. Aku ingin memeluknya.

" _Maaf Seijuuro… Maafkan aku… Padahal aku sudah janji akan selalu bersama denganmu… Suatu saat kita akan menikah, dan mempunyai anak… Tapi gara-gara penyakit ini, tidak ada satupun janji yang bisa kutepati… Maafkan aku…_ "

'Cukup Reika… Cukup… Jangan meminta maaf lagi…'

Buliran bening mulai menetes dipipiku, namun kubiarkan begitu saja hingga membasahi tanah dibawahku.

" _Seijuuro… Aku sangat menyayangimu… Mungkin aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Tapi kau bisa mewujudkan janji itu dengan wanita lain… Kau akan menikah dengan wanita yang kau cintai, memiliki anak dengannya, dan tua bersama… Kau harus bahagia… Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu._ "

'Reika… aku berharap, kaulah wanita itu… tapi tidak mungkin ya?'

Terdengar helaan nafas, " _Padahal mana mungkin kau mendengarkan ini ya? Haha… Tapi tak apa… Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, agar bisa pergi dengan tenang, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menyampaikan sesuatu dengan baik. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan…_ " dapat kubayangkan gadis itu tengah tersenyum," _Maaf karena tidak bisa berada disisimu, maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku, maaf aku egois, maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu… Dan terima kasih karena sudah memberiku kenangan yang indah selama empat tahun… Aku mencintaimu, Akashi Seijuuro…_ "

Suara di rekaman itupun berhenti.

"Aku mendengarkannya…" lirihku pada nisan di depanku. Air mataku sudah menganak sungai, "Aku juga… Maaf karena aku sempat membencimu… Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu disaat-saat tersulitmu. Semoga kau bahagia disana… Aku mencintaimu, Kotobuki Reika," ucapku sambil menatap langit senja.

Mungkin saat ini kami tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi nanti, setelah aku mati, kuharap aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di surga, Reika.

 **END**

 **Author's note :**

 **Ah elah… Aku nulis apaan si malem-malem gini… "._.**

 **Maafkan daku, reader-** _ **tachi**_ **… akhir-akhir ini baper… jadi pengen nulis angst… dan sejujurnya saya bingung, siapa karakter cowo yang pas… jadi yasudahlah, aku pilih saja si Emperor Merah… #ditabok pake gunting**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya drama banget atau terkesan 'maksa'.**

 **Yasudahlah, ditunggu komentar, kritik, dan saran di kotak review…**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca.**

 **See you in other fic~**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
